onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Karoo
| affiliation = Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad, Nefertari Vivi, Straw Hat Pirates, Baroque Works (former) | occupation = Pet | jva = Hiroaki Hirata | 4kids eva = Micheal Haigney | Funi eva = Monica Rial }} : The subject of this article is sometimes called "Karoo". Carue is Vivi's pet super spot-billed duck, a fast-footed riding bird (one of the fastest modes of transportation available in Alabasta). He is the leader of the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad in Alabasta. Appearance Carue is a large, yellow duck. His wings are tipped with black (though this is not always present), as are his tail feathers. As the name implies, he has a spot on his bill. He wears a blue chullo with a white pattern on it and pink goggles with blue lenses. During his travels in Alabasta, he carried a barrel of water around his neck, complete with a straw sticking out of it. Gallery Personality Carue is very loyal to Vivi as well as to her friends, the Straw Hat Pirates. He acts very unique as he does sometimes exactly what he is told, like giving his hand, or doing exactly something opposite like drinking all his water although Vivi tells him to conserve his water in the desert. His role during Vivi's time with the Straw Hat Pirates is mostly that of comic relief, although he does relay valuable information to Chopper from time to time, helps Luffy and Usopp to defeat the Baroque Works agents in Little Garden and saves Vivi from Mr. 2 Bon Kurei in Alabasta. He is the center of several jokes in the Alabasta arc, at one point being used as bait for fishing by Luffy and Usopp to Vivi's anger and chagrin, and he is mistaken for an ostrich by Sanji. Abilities and Powers Carue has been shown to have a significant amount of speed and stamina, and the strength to carry a rider for long distances. As the leader of the Super Spot-Billed Duck Squad, reputed to be the fastest troop in the Kingdom of Alabasta, Carue's speed is top notch. Carue also demonstrated extreme endurance and durability when he protected Vivi from a trampling stampede of the Rebel's horses, and had enough strength to later continue carrying Vivi. He subsequently survived being hit by a stray bullet, again showing his tenacity. Despite this, his actual fighting capabilities are negligible. While he was able to successfully defeat Ms. Goldenweek, it was only because she was caught by surprise. Still, Vivi as Miss Wednesday has been shown to engage in combat while riding Carue, suggesting that the two possess a level of combat teamwork; although the actual effectiveness of the mounted pair was shoddy at best from the lack of coordination they demonstrated against Zoro. History Past Carue has been Vivi's friend since childhood. On a quest to save Alabasta Kingdom, Carue, along with Vivi and Igaram, infiltrated Baroque Works, a secret crime organization that has been manipulating the people of Alabasta Kingdom. Vivi and Igaram managed to learn the boss's identity, Crocodile, who in turn decided to take action against them. Alabasta Saga Whiskey Peak Arc Carue was first introduced assisting Miss Wednesday (Vivi), Mr. 9, Miss Monday, and Mr. 8 (Igaram) in their fight against Zoro. Carue had trouble following the simplest instructions from Miss Wednesday. Eventually Zoro defeated the Baroque Works agents. Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine arrived on the scene with orders to eliminate Vivi. Carue helped Vivi evade the two officer agents until Luffy and Zoro intervened and defeated them. After Vivi accidentally told the Straw Hats of the boss's identity and Igaram's decoy ship blew up, Carue quickly fled Whiskey Peak with Vivi and the pirates. Little Garden Arc Following the log pose, the Straw Hats arrived at Little Garden. After disembarking, Carue and Vivi went with Luffy exploring the island and met a giant named Dorry. After Dorry drank some alcohol that had been tainted with explosives, the giant held Luffy responsible and Carue quickly left the scene. While running through the jungle, the duck unfortunately ran into Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine. The two officer agents forced Carue to cry for help, but the duck remained silent. They beat Carue up and dragged him to Dorry's home where Luffy, Usopp, and Vivi were present. After Vivi was abducted, Carue, Luffy, and Usopp set out to save her. They later encountered two more Baroque Works agents other than the Mr. 5 pair: Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek. They also found Vivi, Zoro, and Nami stuck on Mr. 3's candle set and in the process of turning into wax figures. Carue and Usopp spend most of the battle running from Mr. 5 and Miss Valentine, but they also helped Luffy break free from Miss Goldenweek's Color Traps. After Usopp figured out how to free Vivi, Zoro, and Nami, he had Carue run around and wrap Mr. 3's candle set with a rope coated with oil. Luffy then lights up the rope with the fire atop of Mr. 3's head freeing the captives. Luffy and Carue went after Mr. 3 and Miss Goldenweek as they were fleeing the scene. After Luffy knocked out Mr. 3, Carue attacked Miss Goldenweek and quickly defeated her. After Sanji acquired an eternal pose to Alabasta from the Unluckies, Carue, Vivi, and the Straw Hats set sail for the desert kingdom. Drum Island Arc During the journey to Alabasta, Nami suddenly became sick and the crew needed to find a doctor. They disembarked on Drum Island and Zoro and Carue stayed behind to watch the ship. Zoro took a swim in the cold river to train himself. Carue, fearing that Zoro would freeze in the river, decided to jump after him but ended up getting frozen in the river himself. After the crew recruited Chopper and returned to the ship, they found the frozen Carue and defrosted him. Once Chopper translated Carue's speech on how he ended up like that, Nami smacked Zoro on the head since Zoro was solely responsible for this mishap. Alabasta Arc On their way to Alabasta, the Straw Hats were short on food. Luffy and Usopp decided to use Carue as bait to catch fish much to Vivi's dismay. After passing through a hot spot, Carue caught Mr. 2 Bon Kurei. After Bon Kurei is picked up by his own ship and crew and leaves, the Straw Hats disembark on Alabasta. Vivi sent Carue with a message to Alubarna to warn the King. Carue reached the palace and successfully delivered the message. As Vivi and the Straw Hats (minus Luffy) make their way to Alubarna, Carue and the Spot Billed Duck Squad came to their aid and they traveled to the capital. Once they reach the capital, the Straw Hats lured the Baroque Works officer agents away from Vivi. Vivi tried to stop the rebel army, but a dust cloud caused by a Baroque Works agent undercover in the royal army prevents the Rebel Army from seeing her. Carue covered Vivi preventing her from getting trampled down by the rebel army's horses. When Mr. 2 arrived attempting to finish off Vivi, Carue ran off with her climbing the steep walls of Alubarna, but is still pursued by Mr. 2. However, Mr. 2 gets delayed by Sanji, who buys Vivi time to get to the palace. On their way to the palace, Carue was shot by a stray bullet. The Spot Billed Duck Squad took Carue to safety while Vivi heads for the castle. After Crocodile's defeat and the rebellion came to an end, Carue rests and recovered in the castle with the Straw Hats. When Vivi tearfully declined the offer of joining the Straw Hats, Carue was there with her bidding farewell to the pirates. Further Appearances Carue and the Spot Billed Duck Squad were later seen enjoying the geothermal baths of Ukkari Hot Spring, owned and operated by Goro (Toto's brother and Kohza's uncle). Carue was later seen when the Straw Hats received their bounties after the Enies Lobby incident. After the Whitebeard War, Carue and Vivi were reading an article about Luffy's second appearance at Marineford. From the Decks of the World After the timeskip, Carue is seen walking around with Vivi and Eyelashes. He and Eyelashes are eating apples while Vivi greets the townspeople. From the Decks of the World: The 500,000,000 Man Arc As the disclosure of Luffy's new bounty after his victory over Doflamingo reached Alabasta, Vivi seems to be happy as she learns in how her freinds are doing while Carue is carefully is scrapbooking the recent news article about the Straw Hats. Merchandise He is featured alongside Chopper in the One Piece Desert Kingdom Mascot Keychain/Cellphone Strap collection. Video Games Playable Appearances *One Piece: Going Baseball *Grand Battle! 2 *One Piece Treasure Cruise Support Appearances *Legend of the Rainbow Island *Aim! The King of Berry *One Piece: Grand Adventure *One Piece: Gear Spirit *One Piece: Gigant Battle Non-Playable Appearances *Grand Battle! Swan Colosseum *Big Secret Treasure of the Seven Phantom Islands *Dragon Dream! *One Piece Grand Battle 3 *One Piece: Pirates Carnival *One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World *One Piece Romance Dawn: The Dawn of the Adventure *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X Translation and Dub Issues His name comes from the Japanese word "karugamo", which means "spot-billed duck". His name also sounds like kangaroo (kangaruu) In the 4Kids dub, his name is pronounced as "Kuh-roo", but in the FUNimation dub, it is pronounced "KAH-rue". In the opening of episode 113 of the FUNimation dub, his name is spelt "Karoo" instead of "Carue". Influences Carue bears resemblance more to a Chocobo than to a kangaroo (a chocobo being a flightless bird commonly used for transportation in the Final Fantasy series). His name resembles the Japanese word for a Sea King (kaiōrui). Trivia *In Vivi's eyecatcher, Carue was small enough to fit in Vivi's hand. *In the 5th Japanese Fan Poll, Carue is ranked the 63rd most popular character in One Piece. *Despite his long absence from the series and his separation from ties to the Straw Hat crew, Carue (as well as Vivi) have been and still are being featured on the cover pages of One Piece chapters several times. *In Episode 65 Carue was shown to be smaller then Vivi, almost half her size. But in Episode 324 Carue is shown to be taller, almost the same size as either Chaka and/or Igaram. External Links *Chullo - Wikipedia article about the chullo, the hat Carue wears. *Spotbill - Wikipedia article about the real-world spot-billed duck. References Site Navigation ca:Carue es:Carue fr:Karoo Category:Male Characters Category:Pets Category:Baroque Works Category:Whiskey Peak Characters Category:Alabasta Saga Antagonists